


The Light

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: He knew he should surrender to the light.





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for the 100quills prompt 'ghost'.

Draco hated the ghosts that prowled around Hogwarts – until Myrtle came along with her sympathetic ear. Everything would turn out all right, she said. If it didn't, her toilet was large enough for two.

At the last battle, none of the living – no Death Eaters, no Order members – stopped to help him. Draco hovered overhead and watched the blood pool around his own body. The light above was almost irresistible ... he knew he should surrender to it, let it draw him away. But then there were footsteps. And Potter, kneeling beside him.

The light flickered. And then it was gone.


End file.
